


With eyes closed

by Brokenankles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is a good father, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Post Mpreg, Postpartum Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenankles/pseuds/Brokenankles
Summary: Could this be his again? Kageyama may have left - physically left, but his heart was still with the man in front of him. He'd stolen it from him long ago and Kageyama was fine with the arrangement. He would let this boy destroy him over again.Gladly.Or [One where Kageyama disappears and tries to come home.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 277





	1. Shut closed

**Author's Note:**

> Needed out of my drafts. 
> 
> Didn't have a specific plot and very rushed. 
> 
> One-shot A/O KageHina just because.

Hinata stood there and cradled a baby close to his chest.

"Is that mine?" Kageyama asked with eyes pointed at the tiny creature. The baby smelled heavily of Hinata and he detected no one else. It had been almost eleven months since Kageyama had seen the orange haired man, so it could be possible for the child to be his.

"No." There was no hesitation in his voice, but his lip trembled a bit almost as if he were going to cry, "No it's not yours. Pretty bold of you to assume my child is yours when you cut all ties with me long ago." The newborn cooed and Hinata spared a glance at it. His honey eyes cut back up to the taller man though. Almost as if he was afraid and the thought was a little absurd to Kageyama until he saw Hinata put the child in the sling and protectively shielded them with his arms.

"Oh come on, Hinata," Kageyama approached him unaware of how Hinata stepped back, "Ive only been gone for barely eleven months."

"Well, you should have stayed gone." Hinata scrunched his nose up in distaste. His back hit the sink of the public restroom. It was just his luck that the first time he leaves his apartment in months he'd run into the person he was not expecting.

As Kageyama advanced the last couple of steps, Hinata turned his back to him and covered his offspring. Hinata could feel his ex-lover's breath down his neck and it made his body react in a way he didn't want it to. He had swore to himself if he ever saw Kageyama again he would give him a piece of his mind, but here he was; dumbstruck.

"Hey. Let's talk at least." Kageyama tentatively reached out and rested his hand on Hinata's hip. If he heard the smaller man's gasp, he did not make attempt to acknowledge it.

The thought of talking about it hurt. It was months before Hinata could muster up and talk about it to even his closest friends let alone stand here and discuss his heartbreak to the breaker. He was never able to pick up the pieces - yet here he was feeling like he could do just that. "There's nothing to talk about." Hinata finally spoke after a long, pregnant silence.

"We have a lot to talk about. I came back here for you Shou-"

"You left." Hinata cut him off, "You left. You left and didn't say anything to anyone. Where did you even go. We had it good. We were good, Kageyama. What happened. What did I do to make you break my heart." His body was shaking and tears ran down his cheeks to fall on the porcelain sink.

Kageyama looked at the man in the mirror and he suddenly saw the boy he once knew who had not shown his face in years. Scared Hinata.

Hurt Hinata.

"You left, Kageyama. You didn't even say goodbye and I was hurt for a long time. I still am hurt and I don't think it will ever go away." Kageyama was frozen as he managed to catch Hinata's gaze in the mirror. He couldn't move. Hinata's eyes still held love for him and it hit him hard.

"I wanted to die. Every day was painful. I had given up many times and felt like I was endlessly drowning. You left. You left me behind and I told myself I'd never forgive you for ruining me. Yet, at that time I thought maybe, just maybe, you were hurting just as much as I was. Seeing you now, I guess maybe you weren't. You look well."

Tears streamed down both boy's face. Kageyama can't remember when it started nor can he remember how his hand ended up resting itself on Hinata's soft stomach. Kageyama could smell the omega's longing for the alpha, but there was a strong undertone of distaste.

"Hinata - I was scared." Kageyama could feel the omega relax to his touch, but he was still on guard, "Everything was going so well. I was terrified that something was going to happen, so I did leave, but only because I thought you deserved better than me."

"That was not for you to decide, Tobio." Hinata gently caressed his offspring's hair. The baby had a nice, black head full of fluffy hair and just seeing it made the feeling in the alpha's heart grow. "I need to go. Sugawara and Daichi are waiting on me."

Kageyama could smell the distressed scent rolling off of himself as he watched the older boy walk away. This was not going the way he wanted. Sure - he knew that the omega would be angry with him, but Kageyama needed him. He needed the boy's sunshine in his life again, but he hurt him. He hurt both of them and he was the only one to blame. The alpha released a sob from his throat that he couldn't hold in any longer and dropped to the floor. This couldn't be happening.

"I was hurt for a long time," Hinata repeated, "I didn't want this baby. He reminds me so much of you that it killed me everyday to see him. It was unbearable to the point that I almost gave him up to Sugawara." The omega pulled out his baby who was wearing a yellow footie onesie. It looked so big compared to Hinata's small body that Kageyama wondered how the omega looked during his pregnancy.

The floor was dirty, but that's where both men had occupied as Hinata slid down the bathroom door to face Kageyama, "His name is Shouta. All throughout the pregnancy I wished for a miscarriage," Hinata looked at the baby with shame written across his face, "I know it's awful. No one tells you how hard it is to bare the child of a lost partner. I was warned of post-partum depression, but there's nothing I can do. I wasn't happy with him and I wanted him to vanish. I didn't want the baby and no matter how much I wished for him to be replaced with you it never worked. It's a disgusting way of thinking, but it's the ugly truth."

"So he's mine?" Kageyama repeated the question from earlier. This time more fascinated with the fact that he was a father to the small creature.

Hinata let out a breathy laugh and hung his head down with a smile, "He's like a carbon copy of you." Shouta laid calmly in Hinata's cradled arms, big blue eyes surveying the room he was in and his nostrils flared as he scented the new man in his presence.

Kageyama scooted closer to the other man, "C-can I hold him?" He was terrified to ask, but Hinata's eyes sparkled making the bags under his eyes look nonexistent and held his - their offspring out towards him. The first thing Kageyama noticed was how warm he was - almost as if he'd just been in the sun.

The second thing was that his fluffy black hair was so soft. The younger man looked at Hinata for permission before he brought his nose down and scented the baby's hair.

He smelled like everything he's ever wanted.

He smelled like Hinata.

He smelled like _home_.

And for the second time in that restroom, Kageyama cried.

Kageyama cried and held his baby close. And when he looked up at Hinata he saw nothing but love in the boy's big, whiskey eyes. The alpha could smell the omega's desire through the silky newborn hair and it made his stomach tingle.

Suddenly, Shouta became restless within the confines of Kageyama's hold. His head frantically moved as if he were in search of something - someone, so Hinata - unaware of his own maternal instinct - reached out to take him and Shouta melted into his hold against the the orange haired's soft body.

And it made Kageyama melt, too.

This was his.

_Was this his?_

Hinata was right. He left.

Kageyama selfishly left. Kageyama looked at the sight before him: Hinata holding their baby over his shoulder so he could scent his mother and with eyes closed Hinata looked so tired, but also so human.

So beautiful.

Could this be his again? Kageyama may have left - physically left, but his heart was still with the man in front of him. He'd stolen it from him long ago and Kageyama was fine with the arrangement. He would let this boy destroy him over again. Gladly.

"I should probably go. The others are waiting for me and it's around feeding time, so he'll get all cranky." The small omega stood and looked down at the black haired man, "I think - I mean, It was..It was wonderful to see you again, Tobio." A frail smile graced his face and Kageyama wanted to kiss him.

He wanted to kiss him so bad.

But it wasn't his place to anymore.

Getting up, the alpha looked around bashfully. He felt embarrassed almost as if he were in high school again - but that was just Hinata's effect on him. "Can I see you again? I am staying at a motel a little ways down and -"

"No."

A shot to the heart.

The smell of regret.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea, Kageyama."

Eyes wide and fixed onto the tile floor. Kageyama was expecting it. He had known it was coming, he just underestimated how much it would hurt. It was like he was suffocating.

He couldn't breath.

When he looked up he saw big sleepy blue eyes trained on him before the bathroom door shut. Hinata had left a wake in his way and it tore at the lone male.

He was so stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

 _Stupid_.

What did he hope to accomplish by returning home. Why hasn't Hinata wanted him anymore? A thought suddenly hit him; Was he being courted by another alpha? Was there another alpha around his omega? His offspring? Hinata hadn't smelled like another nor did the pup.

Rejection hurt.

Rejection lingered on Kageyama's scent as he wobbled out of the restroom and tried to make out where he was, but it was all too much. He saw all the mall shoppers look at him with pity - an alpha who had been rejected. It was common, but it still was pitiful.

All the smells were the same to Kageyama. They were all dull and colourless and made him want to cut his nose off. Just under all that came the desperate scent of an omega.

A basil-honey omega.

 _His_ omega.

Running at full speed the omega wrapped his arms around the alpha and Kageyama was hit by despair and regret and longing. Just under his nose, Hinata was buried in his chest sobbing so hard he was hiccuping.

"Come back home with me. To me." It was hard to make out, but Kageyama looked at the sunshine boy and melted into his embrace. He coiled his arms around the smaller man while simultaneously rubbing his cheek on his hair - essentially marking him in public.

"I've been so lonely and lost without you. Please. Come back to us." Hinata whimpered pathetically and Kageyama peaked an eye open to see his son - their son - in the arms of Sugawara while Daichi stood next to him. Hinata had left him in capable hands.

"You and I forever."

The words physically brought Hinata to his knees.


	2. Wide open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were even days where Hinata cuddled his son while Kageyama cuddled Hinata. It was those days that Kageyama cherish. He loved physical contact with Hinata and it was uncommon for the omega to let him indulge which was fair. Hinata still was afraid Kageyama would run off again and he didn't know how to sooth the man that he wasn't leaving him, so Kageyama was taking what little he could get and was content with it.
> 
> And as four months passed - there were also days where Hinata worked from home, so he locked himself in the bedroom and didn't come out till he was done which most times took all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I added fluff, it didn't flow with what I was trying to show, so maybe a fluff-filled final part is in the works.
> 
> Who knows.
> 
> Not I.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. It's a raw chapter like the first, so no edits or fixes.

Hinata's apartment seemed foreign to him now.

The heavy scent of Kageyama masked the whole place. A smell that use to be so comforting to the omega, but its been so long since it's surrounded him that he does not know what to feel. A thought that's crossed his mind so often lately was whether he should get use to it or maybe it was only around for a short period. 

It is one of the many things that has haunted Hinata. 

He is aware he has problems to get over, but this one is so insignificant to the other, but it still plagues him. The sunshine boy wakes up every morning panicking about whether his lover has left and it's messing with his mind. 

"Hinata," Kageyama laid next to him in the king-sized bed staring at him, "When is Suga dropping Shouta off?" 

Today was the day Shouta came to permanently live with Hinata. The omega was active in the newborn's life - yes - but with the post-partum kicking his ass, Sugawara was more than happy to house the pup until Hinata was ready. 

Hinata was **not** ready.

Yet, seeing Kageyama in his home, happy as can be, Hinata had a fleeting thought that if Kageyama saw he wasn't ready for his child then he might leave him. It distressed him to no end. So much so that Hinata called Sugawara a week after the mall and told the mutual omega that he'd like it if Shouta lived with him now. 

_Suga was always happy to oblige_. 

Hinata was no where near ready and, yet, his lover was so ready to have his offspring in the same house as him. How can it be that Hinata had eleven months to get attached to the creature - the same creature he had a part in creating and growing - and the only attachment he had to him was because he knew that it was the shared DNA of him and the person he loved most. 

While the orange haired man shared his body with the baby, he still felt empty. 

_It's Kageyama's fault._

"Around noon I believe." Hinata rolled over to look at the table clock that read 10:47. 

"Hinata," Kageyama called for him again, "If you're not ready, you don't have to. You know that, right?" Hinata turned to his side and gazed up at blue eyes. The same eyes his child had. His own eyes wandered to the alphas bare chest and Hinata hesitantly reached out to place his palm flat against Kageyama. This was perhaps the most contact they've had since the mall and Hinata ached to be embraced by the stronger man again, but he was scared he wouldn't let go this time.

"I'm okay." 

"That doesn't sound very convincing." 

"I..I'm sure."

"Hinata," The alpha was suddenly in his face. So close that Kageyama's bed hair tickled his forehead. Hinata locked eyes and saw himself looking back. He wondered if Kageyama still tasted like heaven.

"I want to kiss you." 

The statement had Kageyama practically buzzing with excitement. He tentatively reached out and cupped Hinata's chin and guided their lips together. It was a slow, wet press. There wasn't fireworks, but with the two there never was. It was more of a comfort and Hinata relaxed so much into it that he pressed harder and moved their mouths open. Kageyama got the hint and as their breathing became heavy he took the other man's bottom lip between his teeth and held it there.

Both men stopped. 

They had closed the gap between them and had molded together. There were clothes between them, but the mouthy breathing and close proximity were erotic enough to them that they did not want to stop the moment. 

This was _them_.

Hinata had missed Kageyama so much his heart hurt just thinking about his past absence. He loved moments like these. Kageyama always could get him going. 

Hinata opened his eyes as a thought crossed his mind; _maybe Kageyama did this with other omegas while he was gone._

The omega retrieved his lip and pushed himself away from the alpha. Breath suddenly coming erratic.

_Maybe Kageyama had met someone else and that's why he had left._

"Hey hey," The black haired man reached out but was rejected immediately as his hands were swatted away. It was a sting that his insides felt. 

"Let's get ready for Sugawara." The omega left the bed with a deep chest pain that Kageyama had contracted.

-

"Here. This is the rest of the formula I had left. I obviously won't need it for a while." Sugawara's smile was as genuine as ever while dropping his godson off. "Let me know if you need anything. I'm always here for you, Hinata." The silver omega had made sure to emphasize the other omega's name. 

Once he left, Kageyama held the infant to his chest and basked in it. Hinata could tell he was going to be a wonderful dad and his stomach fluttered at the thought. He let the image of Kageyama holding their baby engrave itself in his mind as he walked to the bathroom. 

As he passed himself in the mirror he had to stop and look. 

Maybe Kageyama left because he was undesirable. Hinata had gained some weight after high school, but never enough for anyone to notice and he surely still had some baby weight to lose. Kageyama had never showed disinterest in his body and it always showed every night when the alpha use to worshipped him and complimented every inch. 

Hinata just could not get past his leaving and he didn't think he every would.

It scared him. 

So much to the point where he watched himself cry in the mirror. 

-

"Hinata! I don't really know what he wants." Kageyama frantically rocked Shouta while he wailed. Hinata walked over and looked at the black haired baby as he cried in his father's arms. 

"Maybe he's hungry?" Hinata knew the baby got cranky when he was hungry, but as soon as he went to prepare a bottle the wailing stopped. The omega looked over and was surprised to see the hiccuping baby looking back at him. 

Kageyama noticed as well, "Or, maybe he wants comfort." Kageyama passed the child over to Hinata. 

"I don't see why he likes me so much." Hinata wasn't being sarcastic or modest. It was the truth. Why had this baby taken to him even though he had almost given him up? The omega had also wished he were never born on multiple occasions. How could he ever forgive him if he understood. 

"He gets it from me." Kageyama responded with a lovingly expression gracing his face as he watched his omega cradle his child.

 _His_.

Hinata smiled softly at the words and wasn't scared this time when his heart fluttered. 

And as he looked down at the small, calm creature, he thinks maybe he can love him just as much as the man in front of him. 

-

There were good days.

Kageyama would roll out of bed way after his lover to find the man nursing their young or he would roll over to see the same man curled around their son in the same bed. To say Shouta was attached to Hinata was an understatement. He may only be three months, but the boy knew who his mama was and the baby loved him. It was rare that he cried in Hinata's presence.

Kageyama loved to read to his son and did it often. He would read things made for children, but he also had to share his love of chapter books to the boy, so Hinata often found the alpha asleep on the crib railing with a book loosely in hand and their son looking up at his father with soft eyes. 

There were even days where Hinata cuddled his son while Kageyama cuddled Hinata. It was those days that Kageyama cherish. He loved physical contact with Hinata and it was uncommon for the omega to let him indulge which was fair. Hinata still was afraid Kageyama would run off again and he didn't know how to sooth the man that he wasn't leaving him, so Kageyama was taking what little he could get and was content with it.

-

And as four months passed - there were also days where Hinata worked from home, so he locked himself in the bedroom and didn't come out till he was done which most times took all day. 

So Kageyama would leave him to concentrate and took Shouta various places. Since the boy was six months old, he could eat some food items so Kageyama's favorite place to take him was the yogurt shop. The father-son duo would sit at the outside tables and go to town on the yogurt and Shouta favored the bright orange-coloured mango yogurt. Nothing was sweeter than watching the fluffy black haired baby dig into the sticky food with a smile on his face. 

A charming smile he definitely inherited from his mama.

Every time Kageyama seen it, it made him long to see Hinata smile like that again. For now, he can appreciate seeing it passed onto their son.

As Kageyama walked around the park with the pup on his shoulders, he admired the families that were around. One day, maybe Hinata would love to come with them so they could be a real family - but Kageyama understood that the omega still needed time. 

"Tobio." Kageyama glanced up to see none other than the said omega staring right at him. Shouta giggled and started to pull hair and slap his father right on his head. He was very excited to see his mama and Kageyama could definitely relate. Hinata was wearing his pajama shorts and top, but it looks like he left the house in a rush, "I'm glad I found you two." His chest heaved like he had ran here.

"Hey, Hinata. Are you alright?" The alpha asked concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think." Hinata scratched the back of his head as he walked up to his lover and son, "I just felt lonely is all." The omega reached up and took his excited son, "What were you two up to?" 

Hinata lifted the baby to the sky while repeating 'Hi Baby. Big baby. Fluffy baby.'. It was something that made the kid giggle and flail uncontrollably, something Hinata did on his own. It was an interaction that always warmed Kageyama because Hinata never thought of the action as a chore like he usually did. 

The anti-depressants were slowly working on the omega, but Kageyama hadn't been around to pick up the refill. Which means Hinata was slowly learning how to love his offspring without the need for pills. This notion fueled the alpha. 

"I'm so in love with you." The orange omega snapped his head towards Kageyama. It had been over a year since he'd heard those works leak from the other male. 

Hinata felt like he had just been hit by a defibrillator. 

-

There were the bad days.

Days where Hinata's depression reared its ugly head.

Days where he resented Kageyama. 

Days where he cried all day and rejected comfort.

Days where he laid in bed and just stared blankly at the wall. 

It was those days where Kageyama was so ashamed of himself. He had done this to Hinata.

Monday was dull and dreary for the family. They stayed inside and Kageyama watched regretfully as Hinata moved around on autopilot. Feed the baby. Change the baby. Play with the baby. Soothe the baby. It was nothing but a chore to him. 

He never smiled.

It wasn't out of the ordinary. Hinata hadn't smile since he returned. 

_Kageyama missed the sun_. 

"Why don't we see if Sugawara wants to keep Shouta for awhile? Hm?" Kageyama asked while he changed the fluffy kid's clothes. 

"If he wants to, but he's mid-term so I wouldn't bet on it." The omega looked at the shirt Shouta had on. It read _**Mama's biggest fan**_ , but it didn't spark a reaction in him. He just turned and walked to the couch.

The alpha huffed a sigh and put the baby down on his tummy by his toys. As he called the silver omega (who was more than excited to spend some quality time with his godson) he watched as Shouta attempted to crawl with a twinkle in his eyes. And as he watched, he seen Hinata watch his baby - but with a look of distress. 

It was hard not knowing what was going through the omega's mind.

-

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Suga closed the door as he left with the other couple's child. 

Kageyama walked over to the couch and placed his hand on Hinata's should to provide some comfort. The action drew tears to the omega's eyes. "Hinata?" 

"I hate you." The words drilled themselves through Kageyama's skin. "I hate that I love you so much. You don't deserve to come back home and act like everything is fine. It's not fine. I'm to my breaking point." The omega's breathing was raggedy, "I hate seeing you be such a wonderful father. I hate that you weren't here to witness your son grow within me. If you had been around I wouldn't struggle with loving half of myself." 

Hinata was sobbing into his palms. Hinata was screaming.

He was angry at the world and to Hinata - Kageyama was the world. 

"If I love that boy, what's to say he won't leave my like his father did? I'm scared to love either of you and its your fault, Kageyama. It's your fault I'm so broken." He lifted his honey gaze to Kageyama. 

What could the alpha say? Nothing. There was no room for 'I'm sorry'. 

"Hinata, there's nothing I can say to repent for my actions, but I truly desire to be with you for the rest of our days. I desire to grow old with you, to eat with you, to lay in bed after a long day with you, to cook with you, to make love to you," With tears running down his face as well, Kageyama kneeled in front of the omega, "To marry you. I want to watch Shouta grow up with you. I couldn't ask for a better partner to have in my life and I know I ruined it for you. I know I ruined your pregnancy. I can't take back what I've done, but I can start by being here for you now. Hinata, I'm not going to let you go." 

"That boy is not going anywhere without you, baby. He cries without you. He calms when you're around. Shouta has enough love for you to share with you. Baby, he's not going anywhere." Kageyama's repeated and watched as Hinata struggled to accept his words. "I'm not going anywhere. You and I forever. I swear." 

Kageyama took the fluffy omega's hands in his, "I can't promise you're gonna get better today or even tomorrow, but I can promise you that I'll be here every step of the way with you. If you want me, that is. What I desire most is to see you smile again."

Hinata threw himself at the man in front of him and clung to him like a koala. "I love you I love you so much." He was a broken record, "I'm trying to get better. I swear." The orange omega reached up and gently laid a tear-slick kiss to the alpha's chapped lips. 

As they curled around each other, they whispered sweet nothings.

Hinata knew he wasn't automatically cured, but this was a big milestone to him and it showed. The omega was excited to finally start getting passed his anger and betrayal. 

It was going to be done with baby-steps.

-

_I do love him._

The thought was a constant one in Hinata's mind as he watch Kageyama slide down the kiddy slide with Shouta clapping in his lap. He didn't need to name the love, because it was for both of his boys. A smile graced his face and as Kageyama looked over to Hinata, he frantically nudged Shouta, "Look! Look at mama smile! Yay mama!" The duo looked like they saw something amazing. 

Kageyama put their kid on the smooth playground top and watched as he crawled to a squated Hinata.

"Come here baby! Fluffy baby! Fluffy boy!" Shouta was blabbering nothing and when he made it to his mama's arms he was raised to the sky, "Wow! When did his eyes change?" Kageyama walked over and saw that the boy indeed lost his baby blue eyes and was replaced with the same honey glazed eyes that Hinata had.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. Suga pointed it out last week. He said he was definitely yours with the hair and eyes." 

Hinata playfully gasped at the baby, "Woah! Mama's fluffy boy is growing up!" 

-

Hinata still had his spells, but nothing was more perfect than when Hinata could manage every day with a small smile gracing his lips. 

"'Uga! Uga uga." Shouta clapped and crawled over to Hinata as Sugawara placed him down, "Mama!" 

"I think it's definitely fitting that his first word was Suga." Hinata picked up the child and let him touch all over his face. Suga laughed and rubbed his bulging stomach.

"He's said everyone's name besides Daichi's. I think the man might be jealous." He snicker as the said alpha glanced over from his conversation with Kageyama. 

"He'll get there." Hinata gazed at the boy and felt his heart skip a beat.

-

"Maybe we'll get married." Hinata stated on a cold winter's night as the trio cuddled on the bed. Kageyama looked over in surprise as the omega circled a hand over his stomach which still had a layer of baby fat over it.

"Are you proposing?" 

"Maybe." Hinata commented and looked down at the bundle that was glued to his side. "I'm positive there are surprises to come along eventually. I need to be ready for at least one of them." 

The alpha was confused. Hinata had been acting soft, so to speak, since the night before and Kageyama couldn't pick up what had caused the change. 

Hinata glanced up at his alpha, "Do you want another boy? Perhaps a girl?" 

Kageyama's heart dropped, "Boy." It was an easy question that he answered dazed. He immediately laid his head on the omega's stomach and gazed up at Hinata's face.

And, as desired, with eyes closed - Hinata smiled so beautifully at him. 

The sun had returned slowly.

Kageyama was never going to let go of this boy. 

He would find him in every life if he had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan a depressed boy ok

**Author's Note:**

> Stan a mediocre story ok bye.


End file.
